emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Supernova
Supernova is Emile's Clefable in his Let's Play of Pokémon Platinum. ''She was the third Pokémon to join Emile's team. ''Pokémon Platinum Supernova is the 3rd official member of Chugga's Pokémon Platinum team. Episode 11: Eterna Life Supernova first appeared as a Cleffa and was subsequently captured. Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter Supernova later evolved after a battle with Team Galactic. Episode 38: Iron Men Supernova evolved after learning Meteor Mash. Episode 53: Giratina Supernova greatly helped Emile in catching Giratina due to how its Ominous Wind and Shadow Force do not affect it. It was switched out for Bodhi off screen for an unknown reason. Episode 54: Willpower Trip It also helped to catch Azelf. Unfortunately, she was one-shotted by a Nasty Plot-boosted Swift. Episode 61: Jasmine Water Supernova was left in the PC in order to make room for Sweet Ride. Episode 63: End of the Road Supernova was withdrawn from the PC and taken into Emile's sixth battle with Barry. Episode 64: The Miracle of Bertha Emile, Supernova, and the rest of the team all began to face the Elite Four, starting with Aaron and Bertha. Episode 78: Barry Picking Emile reveals that Supernova has been given a Life Orb. Moves Current Moves *Return (Episode 11 - Present) *Reflect (Episode 64 - Present) *Fire Blast (Episode 22 - Episode ?; Episode 50 - Present) *Thunderbolt (Episode 25 - Present) Previous Moves * Copycat (Episode 11) * Sweet Kiss (Episode 11 - Episode 12) * Encore (Episode 11 - Episode 17) * Sing (Episode 11 - Episode 22) * Cosmic Power (Episode 11 - Episode 22) * Magical Leaf (Episode 12 - Episode 25) * Wake-Up Slap (Episode 17) * Metronome (Episode 22 - Episode 38; Episode ? - Episode 49) * Meteor Mash (Episode 38 - Episode 64) Nickname Origin Chugga wanted a Cleffa; a usually cute and harmless Pokemon, to be caught in a Dusk Ball so that when it was sent out into battle, it would have a dark ring surrounding it. He wanted to give it a bad-ass name. So, after checking through the suggested comments, he found one suggestion left by the YouTube user called, "BearsOfIntelligence", said this: "So... What was the aforementioned bad-ass nickname... Supernova." Other Projects Emile mentioned Supernova during The Runaway Guys Colosseum of 2019 when he battled Marilland in a Metronome-only match. After losing his Togetic and Clefairy, Emile sent out his final Pokémon, a Clefable, who came across with much better luck. The players mused that it was Supernova trying to make up for her poor luck in the Platinum LP when the Clefable provided enough good luck for Emile that he and Marilland declared the match a draw. Trivia * Supernova is Chugga's 7th Normal-Type Pokémon. ** She is also the third to have been later changed to a Fairy-type in Gen VI. * Before catching Supernova, Chugga had considered using Porygon-Z as his Normal-type and also considered using Froslass as his "Female" Pokemon, as stated in Episode 45. * Despite stars supposedly being a good sign, Supernova ended up missing Fire Blast a good amount of times throughout the LP. * Supernova has a Bashful nature. * She often scatters things. * She happily eats anything. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Normal Types Category:Heroes Category:Chuggaaconroy's Pokemon Platinum Team Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Former Normal Types Category:Fairy Types